<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turning Over a New Leaf by saihahas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725300">Turning Over a New Leaf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saihahas/pseuds/saihahas'>saihahas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pikmin (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saihahas/pseuds/saihahas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his fourth visit to PNF-404, Olimar enjoys some time with his family and enjoys his weekend :)<br/>(The series itself is Olimar visiting Koppai to work on a book detailing all of PNF-404'a wildlife, including Pikmin with Alph, Brittany and Charlie)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Family Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a rq preface, Rose is Olimar's wife, Elliot is his son, and Sophie is his daughter &gt;:33<br/>Louie is mostly nonverbal as well. I'll try and get chapters 2 and 3 asap !!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After his fourth visit to PNF-4-4, Olimar enjoys some time off with his family :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UPDATED: Changed Olifam names </p><p>Oli's Wife: Ursula<br/>Oli's Son: Ziggy (may change lmao)<br/>Oli's Daughter: Lilia</p><p>Louie is mostly nonverbal in this fic :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an average Friday night in Olimar's household. At least, as average as it could be. Finally home after his fourth trip to PNF-404, reunited with his beloved ship, with his kids home for the summer. In earnest, tonight was much more unusual compared to an average night. Olimar was lying down on the couch, Bulbie on his stomach, and his two kids, Ziggy and Lilia, on each shoulder. His wife, Ursula, sat nearby as well, but she understood her children’s need to be with their father. The last month and a half had been extremely arduous for them all. Her husband was missing for almost a month, and she had to keep it hidden from their kids. On<em> top </em>of all that, once  he was found and rescued, he was forced to go <em>back </em>to PNF-404. If the President even <em>tries </em>to send him off for another month, he’d be hearing <em>directly </em>from her. Her going to counseling has helped their family as well, the pressure she put on the kids has mostly vanished, and they were flourishing as a result. Well, as much as they could without their dad around. That made nights like these extra special.  </p><p>“Hey dad, are you gonna fix the Dolphin tomorrow?” Ziggy asked, repositioning himself on the couch. “I fixed a good amount of it today, tomorrow I'll probably be cleaning it with Louie. Did you want to come with?” Olimar asked, looking over to his ever-growing pile of tools. The Dolphin was in pretty bad shape, he fixed the engine and pulled out most of the dents, but it’s nowhere near as shiny and clean as he’d like. “Uncle Louie's going??” His daughter perked up, she didn’t understand Louie at all, but he made a really tasty pikpik stew. “Yes! He offered to help clean, as long as I brought him some snacks.” Now everyone was off of Olimar, aside from Bulbie, who had taken the opportunity to get even cozier. “Can I go?” “Can he make food?” The two of them yelled in unison. Bulbie grunted, and Olimar smiled. “I'll ask if he wants to come and cook tomorrow. Yes, you can come with me Zig.” Olimar smiled, finally getting up after Bulbie decided he had his fill of attention. “Well, for today will our cooking suffice?” </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Preparing dinner has always been difficult without Louie around. Olimar could cook, sure, and his wife could too, but they both are notoriously awful at planning. They would need the carrots right away, and they haven’t even been cleaned yet, or they’d need to get a cup of water but someone already put it in. Days like these reminded him of when they first started living together. “Honey, did you cut the carrots already?” Olimar asked, searching around their spice rack. “I thought you put them in the pot already?” Ursula questioned, looking over at the pot. It did, in fact have carrots. “Huh. Well, how about that?” He smiled, pulling a few spices off the rack. “So, do you have any plans this weekend?” Olimar nudged his wife while crossing over the kitchen to grab another measuring cup, someone had put the set they were using into the sink too early. “Well, I was thinking of relaxing at home with my beloved husband and lovely kids.” She smiled; she really did feel happier recently, even more than whenever he would bring home an extra bonus for overtime work. “Sounds like you’ve got a busy weekend, I hope I'm invited.”  He went to cover the pot, but a lid had already been placed down. “Ten pokos and you’re in.” She winked, before they both broke into laughter. <em>It really was just like when they were younger. </em>“I might take you up on that offer.” He replied, starting to wash whatever dishes were left in the sink. The kitchen was a mess, but that’s okay. “Oli…. We should go on vacation!” Ursula picked up a cup of who-knows-what and took a sip. “I was thinking about that too. I think the kids would enjoy it. I’ll have to do some budgeting first.” Olimar looked over to his wife briefly. “Budget shmudget! You deserve a vacation!” She crossed her arms, looking at him. For a Hocotatian, he sure was careful about spending. Well, she can’t really blame him for that, his work says it all.  She sighed. “Plan all you’d like. I’ll try my best to stay in budget.” She conceited, turning the stove off. “Go call the kids, dinner's just about ready!”  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Rise and shine kiddo!” Olimar knocked on his son's door. Teens these days, he’d be shocked if he was up before 10. “<em>Hhhwhat </em>?” Ziggy opened his door, still half asleep. “Didn’t you want to come with me today?” Olimar asked, adjusting his shirt. “But it’s so early….” Ziggy yawned, rubbing his eye. “It is. I wanted to go later too, but Louie needed a ride, so I have to go pick him up. You can stay home if you want, next time it’ll be just us.” Olimar looked at his wristwatch. 6 AM. He’d like to sleep in too. “Next time.” He mumbled. “Alright. Love ya, kiddo. I’ll try and be back by noon. With Louie. He said yes to making food.” Olimar gave him a hug before heading off. “Bye dad, love you too.” He yawned, closing his door and going back to bed. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As much as Olimar loved Louie, and housed him more often than he stays at his own grandmother’s house, he hated the drive over. It’s on the direct opposite side of town as Hocotate Freight, and gas money wasn’t exactly cheap. <em>Ah well, at least the drive into the countryside was nice. </em> It wasn’t long before he arrived, and parked outside. He honked the car horn and unlocked the front car door. “C'mon…” Olimar looked to his back seat, the pile of snacks he brought was bigger than his toolkit, it was almost comical. The passenger door clicked open, and Louie sat down. “Good morning!” Olimar smiled at him, before waving out the window at his grandmother. “The snacks are in the back; I hope I brought enough.” He gestured to the back seat before driving off. Louie waved too, grabbing a pikpik carrot from the pile after. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Alright, Lou, where do you think we should start?” Olimar set his toolkit down by the Dolphin's front door, a box of cleaning supplies had been left there since the two's return. Louie looked at the ship, thinking to himself. Louie gestured to the inside of the ship. “Ah, good idea! If the inside is cleaned first, we don’t have to worry about messing up the outside.” Olimar nodded, grabbing the box of cleaning supplies. “Let’s get to work!” Louie nodded, picking up a vacuum. They were rather good as a duo, especially for Louie's needs. The ability to communicate without words is difficult, but they made it work. Olimar's family has always been respectful of Louie and his boundaries, and in turn that’s helped them greatly on their joint travels. While a long amount of time had passed, the cleaning process went smoothly, and they even found some things they previously thought Olimar had lost on PNF-404, mainly his favorite box set of books and several of his original sketches and notes on Pikmin. “Wow, I never thought I'd see these again, great find Lou!” Olimar smiled to himself, setting the items next to his toolkit. They’d thrown so much trash and cleaned everything, including the carpets, that the Dolphin's interior looked even cleaner than when he first built it. The pile of carrots had become significantly smaller as well. Just a bit of elbow grease, and the Dolphin would be better than new! </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After finishing up and putting everything set aside into the car, Olimar grinned. Finally, his hard work had paid off. Olimar snapped a quick picture, and the two set off for home. “Thanks for helping Louie. I really appreciate it.” Louie shook his head in agreement, eating the last carrot from the pile. “Say… would you want to come on vacation with Ursula, the kids and I? We’ve been thinking about it.” Louie stared off, he wasn’t sure if he would want to or not. <em>They get him, sure, but would other people?  </em>“That’s alright. Just let me know when you decide, it’d be a fun family vacation, don’t you think?” Louie agreed, before looking out the car window.  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Olimar opened the door to his house and walked in, Louie close behind. “We’re home!” he called out, putting down the toolkit. Lilia had already began sprinting over (well, as fast as a 7-year-old sprinting could) towards her dad and uncle. “Hi dad!!!” She hugged him tightly. “Hi uncle Louie!” Louie waved. “Hey dad! Hey Louie!” Ziggy yelled from across the house, he was still in his room. “Hey sweet pea, do you mind helping me move some stuff to my room?” Olimar looked down to his daughter, who looked back up at him. She picked up the box that looked lighter, and started heaving it off. “Go ahead and freshen up Lou, you know where everything is.” Olimar picked up the heavier box before nodding to Louie and walking off to his room. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meal prep had gone much smoother with Louie at the helm, and there were minimal amounts of mess. Ursula sat at the counter, watching the two work quietly. The kids were playing a dance game in the living room, and the music blasting from their TV was enough noise as is. “Louie hun, did Oli tell you about the idea of going on vacation?” She asked, sipping from a wine glass. Louie put out a thumbs up, attending to the pot much closer than she did. “You want to come with us?” Louie shook his head and shrugged. “Well, if you decide not to go, would you feed Bulbie while we're gone?” He nodded. “Thank you!” She smiled, turning to watch the kids. Louie gestured to a few spices on the rack, making a grabbing motion with his hands. Olimar picked them up and handed them over, and Louie added as he saw fit. “...Taste it.” He said quietly, giving Olimar a spoonful to try. “Hey, that’s pretty good! It could use some salt.” Olimar put the spoon in the sink. Louie bowed in appreciation, adding more salt.  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After dinner, Olimar was cleaning the dishes. Louie was putting things away, and Ursula was on the couch, watching a documentary that was playing. The kids had both retired to their rooms for the night, and a faint Switch startup sound could be heard from Ziggy's room. All was quiet, until Olimar's phone began to ring. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Olimar gets an offer he can't refuse.<br/>For reference:<br/>Oli's wife: Ursula<br/>Oli's son: Ziggy<br/>Oli's daughter: Lilia</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took forever I kinda forgot about this oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olimar turned off the sink and dried his hands. “I got it!” He went and picked up the phone, turning on the speaker. “Hello?” </p><hr/><p> </p><p> “Hello, is this Olimar’s phone?” A familiar voice could be heard on the other end, followed by a girl’s voice speaking much more sternly. “Yes, this is him! Is this Alph?” Olimar smiled. </p><p> “Hi Olimar!” Alph’s voice brightened up, Brittany had yelled hello, but was much farther away from Alph.  </p><p>“Hey! I heard Brittany's voice, send her my regards.” Olimar sat down at the counter, and the house had grown quiet. “What’s going on?” </p><p>“The reason we were calling so late was um…. We were wondering if… if uhhhh..” Alph stuttered, trying to figure out a way to explain the purpose behind the call.  </p><p>“Give me the phone, Alphie.” Brittany gently took the phone from Alph's hand, putting it on speaker so they both could listen. “So basically, Koppai's science board wanted us to write a full report on our findings on PNF-404, and they wanted to have you and Louie come over and work on it with us, considering you were the first to experience the planet.” Brittany gripped Alph's hand, the air tightening around them in anticipation.  </p><p>Olimar did a double take, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had always dreamed of working in the science field, and an opportunity landed right into his lap. Louie’s facial expression was a mix appreciation and confusion. “Science board?” He asked, laying his phone on the counter.  </p><p>“Yeah, they’re our bosses. We mentioned meeting you both on our reports and they all started to freak out! It was so weird… you’re like a celebrity to them!” Brittany snickered. </p><p>“Your findings are huge over here! If we had known you wrote all our exploration notes….” Alph was stopped by Brittany, who shot him a look.  </p><p>“Wow... I didn’t know that. Well, I'm glad they helped you on your travels.” Olimar scratched his head, unsure of what to say. “Of course, I would love to attend, but I'm not sure we could get the time off work or be able pay to stay on Koppai for a while… How many days would it be?”  </p><p>“Well, we were thinking of doing a week at first, and if the board approves, we can continue working on it.” Alph looked at his phone’s calendar, making sure he was correct.  </p><p>“The approval process takes a while, but I think it would go off without a hitch.” Brittany sighed. “Listen. I'll work my magic and get you guys a place for the week. Fully paid. <em>You  </em>worry about getting over here.” Her voice was clear cut, the kind of voice possessed by a woman who had to deal with two boys alone, in space, for a month straight, for no extra pay. </p><p>“I'd have to discuss with Louie and Ursula, they’re here but-" He was cut off by Ursula. </p><p>“Could we go?” She yelled over to the phone, getting off the couch.  </p><p>Brittany and Alph paused. They didn’t see why not, after all, they would have to get two rooms to house Olimar and Louie separately. “I’d say you could. A room for you and your family, and a room for Louie.” Brittany responded.  </p><p>“Wait, hold on now.” Olimar interrupted. “Louie would have to decide if he’d like to go or not, he’s not usually keen on space travel unless it’s for work.” Louie bowed in appreciation, he <em>hated </em> being forced to do things and interact with people he didn’t want to, although he didn’t exactly mind the three Koppaites… at least not Alph or Charlie.  </p><p>“That’s true…” Alph agreed, and Brittany crossed her arms, the silence from both parties was deafening.  </p><p>“Err…” Olimar coughed. “If you don’t mind me asking, where’s Charlie?” He asked, trying to alleviate some of the tension from Louie.  </p><p>“Oh! Charlie's out with our bosses right now. The minute they mentioned wanting you two on board he decided to let them know about your boss and start haggling with him.” Brittany looked at her phone,<em> no updates from Charlie yet </em>. </p><p>“I appreciate that, the President… isn’t known for being flexible with work...” Olimar sighed, a sad smile on his face.  </p><p>“Well, whatever Louie decides, we’ll get you the two rooms.” Brittany said sternly, looking at Alph. “I'll make sure it happens.” Alph nodded at her, pulling out a notebook and started scribbling down a few notes. </p><p>Olimar paused. This was his chance, but would it be optimal for his vacation? A business trip <em> and  </em> a family vacation ?  Ursula , noticing her husband's frustration, looked at him.  While no words were exchanged, her message was clear. <em>This is your chance. </em> Olimar  nodded  to her,  looking back to the phone on the counter. “Sounds like you've got yourselves a deal. I found some of my original sketches and notebooks from my initial landing earlier today as well, so you’re in luck.” Olimar smiled, his voice light and shaking from excitement.  </p><p>“Great! We’ll keep in touch then.” Brittany smiled, and Alph was trying to contain himself.  </p><p>“Bye Olimar!” Alph called out, and Brittany hung up. <em>They actually did it. </em>They both started cheering, excited to see their friends in a much better circumstance. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Olimar put his phone down, his entire body numb. <em>His dream was finally coming true.  </em> </p><p>“Well, you should probably make sure the Dolphin’s ready for interplanetary travel.” Ursula smiled, turning the TV back on.  </p><p>He looked to Louie, who was just as bewildered as he was. “Well…” Olimar was speechless, he genuinely couldn’t figure out what to say.  </p><p>Louie nodded; he knew the question. <em> Did he want to go? </em>  He didn’t know. It was a vacation, a planet full of food he’s never experienced.  But would they allow him to do what he wants?  <em> Would they  </em> <em> make him  </em> <em> talk when he d</em><em>idn'</em><em>t want to</em><em>? </em>Olimar cleared his throat, breaking Louie's deep thought.  </p><p>“We can always decide later. Tell me whenever you decide, so we can figure out what to do with Bulbie.” Olimar pulled two drinks out of the fridge, handing one over to Louie.  </p><p><em> That’s right… </em><em>Bulbie</em><em>. I could stay behind….  </em>They both took a drink.  </p><p>“I can’t believe it.” Olimar's smile hadn’t disappeared since the phone call ended, it was finally time.  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Olimar started packing up his suitcase. <em>Today was finally the day. </em>The kids were packed last night, and  Ursula packed up earlier in the day. Him, Louie, and Lilia had spent a sizable portion of last night and this morning scrambling around the attic for old field notes he had written, or anything relating to PNF-404 at all. They managed to find quite a bit, and it was  promptly packed and safely tucked away into the Dolphin. Louie had decided he didn’t want to go this first round, but when they had to go back and it would be just Olimar, he would go with him. <em>Speaking of Louie </em> <em> …... </em><em>where was he?  </em>Olimar thought to himself. <em>He had spent the night </em><em>yesterday, and </em><em>had brought enough clothing </em><em>for the week.</em> He shrugged it off, and stuffed some shirts into the suitcase.  </p><p>“Oli honey, you need to freshen up before we leave.” His wife popped out from the bathroom, carrying a small makeup bag. “You have the thank you gifts in the Dolphin already, right?” Olimar closed his suitcase and nodded.  </p><p>“Oh, good! I hope that Brittany girl likes her gift, Hocotatian pearls are hard to come by these days!” She sat down on the bed. “So…… you excited?” She watched him dance around the room, making sure he packed everything.  </p><p>“Almost as excited as when we got married.” Olimar beamed. “I never thought this day would come.”  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Dolphin had entered autopilot, and Olimar leaned back in his chair. Two hours in…. <em>Hopefully he </em><em>would be able to relax for a little bit</em>. He was always on edge while piloting, especially as of late. He had remained tense, but at least he knew his family would be safe.  </p><p>“Hey dad?” Ziggy’s voice could be heard as the door to the ship's cockpit creaked open. “How much longer?” </p><p>Olimar stiffened before relaxing slightly. “We’re about two hours away, why?” <em>Relax… you can’t be afraid of flying now</em><em>, you’re doing good</em><em>.  </em> </p><p>“Oh, cool! No reason, I was just bored. Mom and Lily are asleep, and I didn’t wanna wake ‘em up.” Ziggy closed the door to the cockpit behind him, walking up to the chair where his dad was residing. “So, you have to look at all that <em>every time </em> you fly?”  </p><p>Olimar smiled softly, nodding. “Yes, I do! It’s quite a lot to take in, if I'm being honest.” He was gesturing to certain buttons, he knew Ziggy was curious about flying, but was hoping he would give up on it. He can’t imagine Ziggy being stranded on PNF-404… No Olimar, <em>h</em><em>e’s responsible, he </em><em>definitely wouldn’t </em><em>go into space travel.  </em>“Do you still want to be a pilot?” </p><p>Ziggy looked up in thought. He really hadn’t thought about it. Space was beautiful, sure, and ships are cool, but space travel? <em>Probably not</em><em>. </em>“I don’t think I'd want to be a pilot, but I want to get my license… you know, for when I make my own spaceship.” Ziggy grinned. He had been planning his perfect spaceship for years, he knew that no matter what he did as an adult, he would have a special personally built ship like his dad's.  </p><p>“Well, I can’t wait to see what you build.” Olimar put his hand on his son's shoulder for a minute, before returning his attention to the Dolphin. </p><p>“Do you want a pikpik cola?” Ziggy asked, and Olimar nodded. “Okay! I’ll bring you one.” Ziggy left the cockpit, being mindful of his sleeping family members.  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ziggy’s eyes fluttered, he yawned and sat up. He must’ve fallen asleep. He heard the Dolphin's landing sequence initiate. They finally made it to Koppai. He looked over to his left, his mom was still asleep, and Lilia was laying on her shoulder. The door to the cockpit opened, and Olimar walked out.  </p><p>“Hey Zig, what time is it?” He stretched, yawning. He could relax, knowing that everyone was safe and the Dolphin was undamaged. </p><p>“It's 2:15 pm. So that would be…” Ziggy looked at his hands, counting with his fingers. “Three hours behind us.”  </p><p>“That’s a pretty significant jump. It’s a good thing you three got some rest. I’m going to make sure they have everything ready for us, okay?” Olimar opened the Dolphin's entrance, and walked outside. Koppai's air was much…. thicker than Hocotate’s. <em> T</em><em>hat’s </em><em>going to take some getting used to.  </em> </p><p>The hotel Brittany booked them into was gorgeous, and very <em>tall.  </em> All the buildings on  Koppai  were tall, he noticed. <em>Well… we better get settled in, Alph should be here in an hour or two. </em>He walked back inside, and shook Ursula and Lilia awake. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>